Tomato Garden
by beebeebus822
Summary: You have to read to find out ;)
1. Chapter One : My birthday

A/N: My friend made me do parts of this story or I had to pay her $50 she's a big Romano fan and a fan of drama so we both are working on the story she adds Romano to parts of the chapters. I know all my parts suck but please don't hate me and I new here this is my first story.

just leave a comment/review for our story if you like it.

hope you all like ;)

* * *

Chapter One : My birthday

I am Belgium but my friends call me Bell, Belle, Bella. I am turning 18 tomorrow and my friends Spain&Romano wants to throw me a party. Well you'll start to hear lots more about Spain, Me, and Romano later. Anyway after asking my bruder a million times if i could stay at Spain's for a little while soon allowed me to since it's my birthday "But only for two in a half days'' Netherlands said snorting. ''Awwwww big bruder pleaseeeeee just a bit longer'' I said like a spoiled child. "No" he said walking away I

followed him "Pleaseeeee Spain's my BEST friend it would make him sooooo happy and plus it's my birthday so I can do what ever I want" I turnned around to leave. He sighed loud enough for me to hear it in another room he walked in my bedroom "OK only two or three weeks but you have to call every so offten got it, sence your going who's gonna take you and when are you going? " he asked with a mad face " ok GREAT, spain & today'' 'did his mouth just drop ?' I thought to my self. Spain Came to pick me up the first thing

he said was " Awww Halo Amigo just look at you getting soo big" Spain said smiling I only smiled back when I saw Romano who was sitting in the car alone I ran up to him and said " Hi Romano" I said sweetly but slowly only to see him blush a deep shade red like ... a ... tomato. "What is it ? " he said very rudely but cool " you know turning 16 tomorrow ?'' "Yeah so you think I care ? " " yes " when

I said that it seems like he turned darker red " well ...I don't where the hell is Spain ?" "in the house" " well tell him to hurry up and get his ass in the car before it's gone " " what ever you say King Romano oh yeah fix your cheeks they're redder than fire". When we finally got to Spain's house Romano was acting mad the whole time I was there Spain tried to make him a pizza but got cursed out, after that

Spain put a movie on Romano got mad again because Spain wanted some popcorn, when I asked him for some he just walked away to his room. " Since Romano has two beds in his room you'll being sleeping in there ok goodnight you two" "Goodnight Spain " "Shut the fuck up" "Romano watch what you say oh and Bell if you need anything I mean anything you come to me ok ?" " umm o..k.." "don't listen to that pervert" it's weird being in a house with TWO boys and one trying to get with you.


	2. Chapter Two: Mi Fiesta or My Party

Today was my birthday "Goodmorning Bell and Roma, Romano come on let's get the fiesta started ok?" " why the hell I gotta fix a fucking party that I am not the fuck invited to ?!" woke up to see Spain and Romano fight I had to stop it "where's breakfast ?" they both stopped but Romano blushed and walked away "on the table" . At lunch spain taken us out for some mexican food he bought

me a Taco with soda , Romano nachos with extra tomatos, and himself 5 taco, 1 box of nachos, and 2 burritos. It was funny watching Spain stuff all that food in his mouth without getting choke after that Spain sence it was my birthday he would let me go

shopping with his money after spending all his money I thought about calling bruder but I left my phone at home. When Spain finally came back to the store to pick me up "I am sooo sorry amigo I forgot I left you here I was shopping too and I was fixing the house I am just so so so so sorry" "It's ok Spain I am alright"

"well wanna go home not your home but HHHHHHHH ! you know what I mean" " Of course Spain I understand now can we go home ?". When we got there the house was decorated SO pretty it was so

colorful I also saw a lot of cars parked in front of the house so that means it's a party for me I love Spain maybe even Romano for this I turned around and gave Spain and Romano a smile Spain smiled back Romano rolled his eyes I wondered what's his problem was. At the party there were drinks not like juice or water but real drinks (ALCOHOL). Yes I had a couple of drinks still didn't get drunk

like the rest of'em I saw Prussia who was breathing down Hungary's neck drunk. France came up to me " look who's 18 right now oh hon hon hon hon hon ~" "keep it to your self pervert" I said. When I saw Spain partying all crazy it kind of scared because I can't go home pregnant and 18 big bruder would kill me and Spain so I tried to stay away from him not only that but my heart belongs to Romano I had a crush on Romano ever since we were baby's now since we've grown up he just doesn't talk to me he'll say a few

words but that's it. I found Romano and sat by him he was drinking too 'oh god' anyways he was talking to Italy so I tapped on him "what do you want birthday girl? why don't you go some where and open some presents ok?" drunk Italy said "Hey Belarus" "Hey

Italy, why are you being a big ass jerk? Romano" "because I don't like brats" " well I don't like bitches" when I said that he's head slapped around like it was gonna fly off somewhere Italy started laughing " your gonna wish you never said that" "what can you do to me Romano? umm let me think ...nothing jackass" and I walked off feeling bad inside for having to do that I guess he'll be back and

hopefully normal Romano who like's to curses everyone out and talk a lot and grab my ass when I am not looking he doesn't know how much I miss him. Spain and Prussia was on a mic drunk as hell Spain spoke first "ok (hic) pretty little(hic) princess *giggles* time to open your(hic) presents *giggles*" I felt embarrassment come over me so I walked over to the present room and it was small boxes, little boxes, short boxes, tiny boxes, long boxes, tall boxes, huge boxes, big boxes, circle boxes, square boxes, triangle

boxes, rectangle boxes, oval boxes, cone boxes damn there was a lot of boxes. After ripping all the boxes the was one small one I picked up I opened it and inside said From Romano to Belle it was the necklace he tried to give me when we were little but bruder wouldn't let me have it. It looked like it was just bought from a store but in my heart I knew it was that necklace later I went to bed wearing that necklace and having good dreams.


	3. Chapter Three: In Tomato Garden

I woke up with the sun beaming down on my head I look across the room layed something thick under the sheet in Romano's bed. At Spain's house it was always very hot in the summer so for that I thought I would wear my summer dress. I looked out the window

seeing the sun that's when I noticed Spain's & Romano's Tomato Garden all the old memories of me and Romano playing in the feild and then when I was seven we kissed for the very first time it wasn't just a kiss it was lover's kiss I blushed at thought of me feeling that way with him back to the feild ' I am gonna go pick some tomatos maybe Romano can come help me ' I thought. Down stairs

Spain was cleaning the house from the party " Hey Bella breakfast is on the table" "ok thanks Spain" "Oh and later I am going to the store wanna come with me ?" "no I'll stay here and pick some tomatoes" " That's great I'll get some pasta noodles and some pizza dough while I'm at the store and we'll have that for dinner ok" "alright I'll be in garden if you need me" Romano came in looking very sleepy " good morning Roma I am going to the store today got any needs from it ?" " Yeah... for your ass TO LEAVE" "Language Romano Language anyway I'm about to leave right now oh and tonight we're havin pasta and pizza so if ya want... you can help Bell pick some tomatoes for tonight just remember to tell her not to go to far in the garden or she might get lost ok?"

"Yeah what ever so she's in the garden right now?" " Yeah just walkin in the garden lookin soooo cute... umm sorry Roma daydreaming well yes she's in the Garden and it looks like she really far in it you should go with her bye got to go" " Yeah yeah just go already !" "Ok !" and Spain was gone leaving Romano and me here alone. I was deep in the garden it wasn't just a garden like the size of a backyard it was a HUGE garden that went on for miles and miles and miles.

I was just walking looking for a spot where there was a tree and tomatoes but that thought was lost from the sounds I was hearing so I stopped to see if it was me and it wasn't all I knew was that it was a walking sound and it was fast and was getting closer.

I turned around only to see Romano walking up to me not looking like him self "Oh hi Romano I've been wanting to talk to you what's wrong ?" I got no reply but got pushed down VERY hard "Ouch that hurt why did you do that"

then for some reason he slapped me across my face hard that's when he began ripping my clothes off now I know what he's doing "STOP IT" I tried to sit up only being knocked right back down he was to strong to stop " Why are you doing this STOP STOP IT RIGHT NOW" " Shut the fuck up"

" HELP HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME HELP !" my calls did not work only making him angrier makin him slap me harder than before.

He ripped his way to my bra and ripped that of where he started grabbing ,pulling, and groping my breast " Stop this please Romano" I stop when I see him about to rip my skirt so I began to kick just kicking everywhere I stop when I kicked something " OUCH that's my nose you stupid bitch !" in one snap he had my skirt ripped off somewhere leaving me in my panties.

Once he had grabbed a whole on to my panties I started pushing and kicking him but it didn't work I only helped him rip it faster. He layed on top of me where I tried to wiggle out from under him he grabbed both of my arms "GET OFF OF ME ROMANO" " Shut up" I saw him undo his pants and without a warning he slammed himself inside of me I screamed it hurt so bad it felt like he was ripping my soul.

Going in and out in and out in and out , people do this all the time how or maybe he's doing something that's hurting me I didn't know but I just want it to stop " STOP IT HURTS STOP IT" his only reply was a moan "STOp..." I groaned I started to hurt but worst he was the only one moaning while I was screaming.

All a sudden I felt like I wanted to die it hurt so bad I couldn't scream anymore I lost my voice, I cried so much I didn't have anymore tears left to cry out so I began to be still sat there and let him take me there was no reason to start fighting now, all my love ,trust, and friendship just died by his actions.

He started thrusting faster causing me more pain faster and faster then in one snap I felt him cum inside me it was very warm making me feel so dirty inside.

He got off of me leaving me there I was in to much pain also to weak to get up so I laid there balled up crying me self to sleep when I woke up and had enough strength to get up and go inside the house I got cleaned up I still didn't feel clean, and put some clothes on when Spain got back I was in the bed

"What happened? you tired from picking tomatoes ?" " No Spain I ...think I am sick that's all " " Want me to go to the store to get some medi-" "NO! ...can you stay here ? don't worry about me I'll be fine just please stay here Spain" "Umm ...ok where's Romano?" "I don't know I think he's still in the garden"


End file.
